Attraction
by Janner
Summary: Be careful what spells you mess with. You might just get what you didn't know you wanted.


Hermione Granger was in her favourite room at Hogwarts. The library. She was not there to study; it was her refuge away from the latest in a long line of rows with Ron. He complained that in spite of her checking his homework he had only got a C whereas she had got an A+. When she told him that his essay had only been worth a C he stated quite rudely that she should have re-written it. She had just responded with "Fat chance!" and turned her back and walked away.

They had returned after the fall of Voldemort to take their final year. They felt very mature and grown up now having been tempered by war. Even Draco Malfoy was not his usual obnoxious self. He could still be rude and arrogant but with his pureblood beliefs soundly disproven he was more tolerant of other people.

Hermione had selected a random book from the shelves and was flipping idly through it. It was a spell book from the eighteenth century by an author that she had never heard of before. The very first spell was something called the 'Attractus spell". The spell called for the caster to provide a droplet of their own blood on a piece of parchment, wave their wand over it and say the incantation 'attractus mio'. This would cause a pink glow to surround the person to whom the caster was attracted. She imagined Ron furiously complaining about being enveloped in a pink haze. The thought made her chuckle quietly. She got some parchment and a safety pin from her bag. Pricking her finger she squeezed a drop of blood onto the parchment. Passing her wand over her blood she murmured "Attractus mio". She could hardly wait to get back to the common room to see Ron's reaction.

Back in the common room, she was very disappointed to find Ron and Harry engaged in a game of Wizards Chess. No pink haze was anywhere to be seen. 'What a rubbish spell that turned out to be,' she thought, 'oh well never mind.' Thinking nothing more about it she said her goodnights and went to bed.

The next morning as she entered the great hall for breakfast she had to pass through a crowd of Slytherins in the doorway. She caught snatches of their conversations. "He won't be coming for breakfast, not in that state"

"He doesn't know what it is. He just wants it to go away."

Hermione didn't really pay any attention to the Slytherins and was soon tucking into her scrambled eggs and toast. Her first class that day was Potions and she was in the classroom in plenty of time. As the class filled up Ron and Harry joined her at the table where she was sitting. The task for the day had been written on the blackboard; a relatively simple potion for the treatment of warts. Hermione had her head in the textbook when she heard Harry exclaim "Bloody hell!"

She shook her head in annoyance, "What's the matter Harry?"

"Look at Malfoy, what the hell is that?" Hermione looked up and soon found Draco enveloped in a pink haze. Her heart leapt into her mouth. 'No,' she thought, 'it can't be. Oh bugger, what does this mean? I'm attracted to Malfoy? How can that be? Still it's not fair to make him walk around like that.' The only thing to do that she could think of was to try 'attractus mio finite', she grasped her wand and murmured the incantation under her breath and was relieved to see the pink glow around Malfoy fade away.

"Thank goodness for that" Draco exclaimed loudly and was promptly told to shut up by Professor Snape. When the potions had been completed to Snape's almost satisfaction, the students were required to clean their workspaces and to wash all the utensils. At Snape's insistence this was to be done without magic. There was one big sink in the corner of the classroom. Hermione collected everything she had used and levitated them into the sink. As she stood washing the pots, vials and her cauldron Draco Malfoy came and took the position next to her. He was in the process of washing a test tube when Greg Goyle clattered into him from behind. Draco cursed and his hands went into the sink and when he tried to brace himself his hands hit the bottom of the sink. The test tube he was holding shattered; the glass slicing into the palm of his right hand. A spray of blood fountained into the air and splashed all over Hermione.

"Goyle, you are a moron" Draco yelled. "Haven't you even mastered walking yet?" he turned to look at Hermione who was wiping his blood from her face. "Sorry about that Granger, but look on the bright side, at least you've got some decent blood on you, if not in you."

"Very funny Draco, I'm peeing myself because I'm laughing so much." Hermione replied with a humourless smile, "but at least we agree about Goyle being a moron." Goyle grabbed her arm.

"Who is a moron, mudblood? Want me to rip your arm off?" Goyle growled at her.

"Goyle piss off and leave her alone. If you had a tenth of her brains you'd be bloody dangerous. Now let her go before I rip _your_ arm off and smack you with the soggy end." Goyle released his grip and walked away.

"Thanks Malfoy."

"No problem Granger. Sorry about the blood on your clothes. It should come out easily enough.

"I'll take care of it. Let me see to your hand, in case you hadn't noticed you're still bleeding. She took his hand and waved her wand over the bloody palm. The bleeding ceased and she held his hand under the cold tap and watched the blood of her 'enemy' swirl down the plughole.

"Thanks Hermione." he said, making no attempt remove his hand from hers.

"I hope that's not going to scar too badly. Maybe you should see Madame Pomfrey, just to be on the safe side." Taking a deep breath she said, "Can I ask you something Malfoy, why were you in that pink haze when you got here today."

"I don't know and I don't care, I'm just glad it's gone. I must have looked a right idiot."

Back in her dormitory, Hermione sat on her bed and contemplated the days happenings. She could not believe that she was attracted to Draco Malfoy of all people. He was good looking, there was no doubt about that, and all the girls at Hogwarts agreed that a nice Draco Malfoy would be so hot that he would have girls queuing up to bring him breakfast in bed. But he wasn't nice, so that put that idea in the bin, although he had been quite polite while she fixed his hand. She remembered the feel of his hand in hers. His skin was smooth and cool and she wondered, did she seem to feel an almost imperceptible squeeze of her fingers? She wasn't quite sure and not sure about what it would signify if it had happened. She was a mudblood therefore he couldn't possibly be attracted to her. Could he?

No, of course not, everyone knew that he and Parkinson were an item. To hear it from Pansy you would think they were only a couple of days from getting married. A thought occurred to Hermione, wouldn't it be fun for Pansy to walk around in a pink haze for a couple of days. She needed to visit the library. She quickly found the book she was looking for. Re-reading the spell she discovered how to cast the spell for somebody else. A drop of Draco's blood was still required which, thanks to Goyle; she had in abundance on her clothes.

Back in her dormitory she recovered her blood-stained blouse from her laundry basket. Sitting cross-legged on her bed she waved her wand over a stain on the sleeve. "Attractus Draco Malfoy." Instantly she gasped and dropped her wand on the bed as a pink haze enveloped her body. After the initial shock she relaxed and pondered the meaning of what had just happened. The mist was not unpleasant or uncomfortable and she found herself thinking of Draco. Still she didn't want to be seen in this state. "Attractus Draco Malfoy finite." The haze faded and now she had to decide what, if anything, she should do about this situation. Her tummy fluttered as she imagined her and Draco locking lips. She was surprised to find that she wasn't repulsed by the idea. Draco Malfoy was attracted to her. She couldn't believe it, especially as she was supposedly attracted to him. She decided she would have to tell him that she had caused the pink haze and what it represented.

The next morning as she approached the great hall for breakfast she saw Draco coming the other way. "Good morning, Draco. How is the hand today?" She accompanied her words with a dazzling smile that caught Draco off guard.

"Oh err… Morning Hermione. It's fine thanks, Madame Pomfrey thinks there will only be minimal scarring thanks to your prompt treatment. Thanks again."

"Draco I need to ask a favour of you. There is something I need to speak to you about, but I'd rather do it in private with no distractions. Would you meet me tonight in the astronomy tower?" Was she doing the right thing, she wondered. Was she being too forward?

"Well I can't imagine what we could have to talk about. But to repay the favour you did for me yesterday I will meet you. Otherwise the next time you might let me bleed to death." He returned her dazzling smile and again her insides turned somersaults.

"Eight o'clock then. I'll see you there." She said smiling coyly.

"I'll look forward to it, Hermione… all day." Another beaming smile kept her insides in motion.

Just before eight that evening Hermione stepped out onto the Astronomy platform. A huge full moon hung in the sky directly in front of her, bathing the platform in its silvery light. She felt wonderful, freshly bathed with a light spray of her favourite perfume. She was dressed in close fitting blue jeans and a crisp white blouse with a woollen wrap around her shoulders. She was excited but as the time drifted past eight o'clock the excitement began to transform to nervous tension. At ten past eight she decided to give him five minutes more. A crushing disappointment surrounded her whole being. As she struggled to comprehend her feelings she sensed a movement behind her. Swinging around she saw Draco at the top of the stairs. He was dressed in a dark blue open-necked shirt, black slacks and blue trainers. Her excitement returned magnified.

"Hello Draco: thanks for being here. I was beginning to think you weren't coming."

"That's my fault Hermione: I've been here for some time, just watching you in the moonlight. A very nice sight, I might add. I should have let you know I was here. Sorry. What did you want to talk about?"

"Well it is a bit embarrassing but I'll get to that. Is your relationship with Pansy as real as she thinks it is? I know you're not attracted to her."

"God, no! I can't get her off my back. I've tried telling her that it ain't going to happen, but she won't listen. But how do you know I'm not attracted to her?"

"Well that's what I wanted to speak about. That pink mist yesterday, well I'm very sorry but I think I caused it."

"You caused it? Why? How?" She leaned on the parapet of the platform and looked out over Hogwarts. Draco came and leaned on the wall beside her.

"It was an accident: I was trying a spell I found in a book. I thought it would embarrass Ron but apparently it's not him I'm attracted to. It's you." There it was said, no going back now.

"Me? What do you mean you're attracted to me?"

"I tried the spell expecting Ron to turn pink but he didn't, you did. Ergo I'm attracted to you."

"The spell must have failed then."

"It's possible I suppose but I don't think so. You see having some of your blood on my clothes, courtesy of Mr Goyle as I'm sure you remember, I thought I would give Pansy a couple of 'pink' days for a laugh. So I did the spell using your name but Pansy didn't turn pink, I did. Ergo you're attracted to me. So what do you think of my theory?"

"Well it's an interesting theory and easy to prove or disprove."

"Oh, how so?"

"By asking a simple question. Are you, Hermione Granger, attracted to me? A simple yes or no will do it."

Hermione did not reply immediately. She looked at the young man in front of her. He smiled, not his trademark smirk but a genuinely warm smile. Again her insides flipped and she had to admit to herself that, yes, she was attracted to him. Suddenly she wanted to live out her lip-locking thoughts of yesterday. Finally she found her voice, "Yes Draco, I am. Can you believe it?"

"Of course I can. I would have been surprised if you weren't. I mean what's not to be attracted to? You obviously have impeccable taste in men."

"Stop preening yourself you cocky little git and let me throw the question right back at you. Are you attracted to me?" She found herself praying that he would not say no.

"I have been attracted to you for a couple of years now Hermione. I think I might even be a little in love with you. Until now I could not think of anything I could do to make it happen." He moved closer to her and put his arm around her shoulders. A shiver went through her. "Are you cold?"

"No, all of a sudden I'm very nervous."

"Nervous? Why?" She turned to face him.

"Because I can't believe that I want to do this." She raised her face and slid her arms around his neck. The thrill as their lips met was unbelievable. Her eyes closed and for the next minute her whole existence was centred on the two or three centimetres where their lips met. She worked her jaw slowly from side to side, twisting her lips against his. Her stomach was riding a rollercoaster. His arms were tight around her waist, his hands stroking up and down her back. The kiss ended and her head was resting on his chest.

"Draco, this is crazy. What are we doing?"

"Something I've wanted to do for a long time, Hermione. Something I want to go on doing for a long time. I don't think I've ever enjoyed a kiss so much. After that kiss I'm pretty sure now that I'm in love with you. How about it, Hermione, will you be my girlfriend?"

She lifted her head and looked into his eyes "Yes I will Draco. I can't say yet that I love you, but damn I'm close."

"Do we keep this to ourselves or go public?" he asked, gazing out over the moonlit landscape.

"I don't mind, although I wouldn't expect congratulations from Ron… or Pansy for that matter."

"Let's sit on it for a couple of days, shall we? I think I need some time to get my head around this. OK?"

"Fine by me Draco, can I assume that there will be no more disparaging remarks or comments on my blood status."

"Of course you can. I haven't done that so far this year and I don't intend to start again."

"Good, now kiss me again and then I should get back to the common room. If I know Ron and Harry they'll come looking for me soon." Draco obliged with a kiss every bit as good as the first. It lasted longer because neither one of them wanted it to end. She looked at him when she suggested "Same time, same place tomorrow, Draco?"

"Yes absolutely, Hermione. I want us to grab every opportunity to be together."

The walk back to Gryffindor was slow and uninterrupted by other people. At the portrait of the Fat Lady they kissed goodnight and Hermione watched Draco walk away. As he turned the corner he paused and blew a kiss to her. She responded in kind. Entering the common room she saw that it was empty apart from Ron and Harry.

"Hey Hermione, where have you been? We've looked everywhere for you." Asked Ron.

"Well you obviously haven't looked everywhere Ronald or else you would have found me, wouldn't you?" she replied sarcastically.

"So where have you been, Hermione?" Harry asked in a gentler tone.

She decided to be up front and open with her two friends. "I've been on the Astronomy Tower platform, snogging my new boyfriend." The two boys were stunned for a moment before Ron spoke disparagingly.

"Nice one, Hermione, you had us going there for a second." He began to laugh, even Harry smiled.

"Something funny Ronald? You find the idea that I have a boyfriend amusing?"

Ron's laughter stopped when he caught on to Hermione's tone. "Erm, no Hermione. But I don't believe you. You've never mentioned a boyfriend before. So who is it, I bet it's that posh git Justin Finch-Fletchley."

"No it's not Ronald, and as to who it is, well that's none of your damn business."

Harry came into the conversation, "Hermione we're only interested because we care about you and don't want to see you get hurt."

"Thank you Harry, I appreciate that, but I'm a big girl now and I can look after myself."

"Ok Hermione, we'll mind our own business."

"As long as it's not that git Malfoy." Ron added.

"And if it was Malfoy? What then?" Hermione queried.

"Then I'd have to punch his lights out." Now it was Hermione's turn to laugh.

"Oh please Ronald, get real. He would chew you up and spit you out, and well you know it. I care about you Ron, and I wouldn't want my boyfriend to hurt you." Ron visibly buckled at Hermione's words.

"Blimey Hermione, you're making it sound as though it is Malfoy. Please tell me it's not." If Hermione had been playing poker now would be the time for her to go 'all in'. She went all the way.

"I'm sorry Ron; I can't do that because it is Draco. I'm trusting the two of you to keep this under your hats for a few days. I hope you'll do that for me." As Ron was just sitting open-mouthed, Harry, although stunned himself, answered for the both of them.

"Of course we will Hermione, won't we Ron?"

"Er… umm, yeah ok. Are you serious, Hermione? You and Malfoy are dating?"

"We haven't dated yet but we're going to, which is why I want this kept quiet for a few days. OK." Ron suddenly stood and said angrily,

"I'll keep quiet Hermione but don't expect me to like the situation. In fact I hate the idea of you and him together. I think you've lost your mind Hermione."

All the way back to the Slytherin common room Draco was walking on air and whistling softly to himself. What a day this had turned out to be. He had long been attracted to Hermione Granger, but could never imagine or even dream of how he could turn it into reality. She had solved that problem for him. Entering the Slytherin domain Parkinson's shrill voice assailed his ears,

"Drakey, there you are! Where have you been?" she asked blocking his path.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you Parkinson, so get out of my way, I want to go to my dorm."

"No don't do that Draco, stay here and when everybody's gone to bed we can fool around, OK"

"Not a chance in hell Pansy. Now let me by please."

"You don't mean that Draco," she replied putting her arms around his neck, "We haven't done it for such a long time."

"There's a reason for that Pans, which is that I don't want to'"

"Of course you do Draco…"

"NO, I DON'T! What do I have to do to convince you Pansy, Make out with another girl in front of you? How about a good snog with Hermione Granger, would that do it? Now get out of my way." He brushed his way past the girl who looked as though she were trying to figure out a very cryptic crossword clue.

At eight o'clock the next evening Hermione and Draco were again at the top of the Astronomy tower. "How was your day Hermione?" he asked.

"Fine thanks, Draco, how was yours?"

"Pansy's being a real pain in the posterior. I could tell her of course but I don't think she'll believe it without the evidence of her own eyes." Hermione put her arms around his neck and kissed him gently.

"Perhaps we should show her then, I told you last night that I didn't mind going public. Harry and Ron already know and so far they are behaving themselves."

"No Hermione, I'll talk to her and make her understand. I hope I can anyway." Hermione made a silent decision, she was not going to take no for an answer. Pansy would have to find out the hard way.

After a week of secret meetings they were again on the Astronomy Tower platform, a light drizzle was falling so they sheltered under the small awning which was all the cover the platform afforded. Two nights before Draco had finally lost his fight to control his hands but as long as they remained above her waist and outside her clothes Hermione had not objected.

"How do you think the rest of Slytherin will react when they find out?" Hermione asked quietly. Draco put his hand on her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"I really don't give a damn what they think, this is my best chance to find some real happiness and I'm not going to let anything or anyone get in the way." He captured her lips with his and held her tight. Hermione had to fight just to stand up. They left the Astronomy tower just after midnight and were nearing the Gryffindor common room when out of the shadows stepped Pansy Parkinson

"So what are you two doing out here together at this time of night?" she asked testily.

"We are prefects doing our rounds Parkinson, so perhaps we should be asking you what you are doing here at this time of night." Draco replied.

"I followed you here Draco, what have you been up to on the tower then?" Hermione decided to take a hand.

"What we have been doing is hardly any of your business Parkinson but to prevent you spreading rumours and untruths, we have been doing this…" to Draco's surprise she and Draco spent the next minute snogging furiously. Pansy's jaw dropped and her eyes went wider than should have been humanly possible. She attempted to insert herself between the couple.

"Draco, what the hell are you doing? Stop it! It's the mudblood for goodness sake, stop it." Draco broke from the kiss and shoved Pansy away.

"Get used to it Parkinson, you'll be seeing it a lot because I love her. Now push off and leave us alone. And just so you know the 'M' word is forbidden from now on. I hear anybody using it and they will be sorry. Pass that around Slytherin for me." Pansy stomped furiously away, muttering quietly but cursing loudly.

"Draco. You do realise that you just told her that you love me."

"Yes I did didn't I? But it's the truth so why shouldn't I?"

"It'll be all over the school by breakfast time tomorrow, best we get ready for the tidal wave of abuse. I suppose we can face it if we really do love each other."

"Does that mean that you love me too?" He looked deep into her eyes,

"Yes Draco, I think it does. I love you." They both put everything into the kiss that followed.

They met outside the Great Hall before going in for breakfast. "You ready for this Hermione?" he asked quietly.

"I will be if you kiss me before we go in." He was happy to oblige her. The kiss was necessarily brief but it fortified her for what she expected to be quite an ordeal. She slipped her hand into his and gave a gentle squeeze. "Let's go then." Each taking a deep breath they walked into breakfast. A deep silence fell over the Great Hall, the snap, crackle and pop of breakfast cereals could be clearly heard. The couple stopped and every eye was focused only on the two of them. Hermione struggled to breathe, she saw Harry stand up from the table and walk toward them. Standing before them he smiled and offered his hand to Draco. As they shook hands Hermione threw her arms around his neck and starting with Ginny loud applause swept the hall. "Thank you so much Harry, I'll never forget this, thank you."

"Good luck you two. Be happy. Come on, join us for breakfast."

Two very happy people found seats at the Gryffindor table.


End file.
